<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>midday sun by ErjaStark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050351">midday sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErjaStark/pseuds/ErjaStark'>ErjaStark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Young Parents AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, They are both in their early twenties because I said so, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:59:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErjaStark/pseuds/ErjaStark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper is stressed. Tony is over-protective. </p><p>It takes them a while to figure things out but they get there eventually and really, that's all that matters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Young Parents AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>midday sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/gifts">Moransroar</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you all enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it turns out, being pregnant <em>sucks</em>. </p><p>Pepper has always been rather happy with the fact that she isn’t much of an emotional person. Granted, that has the disadvantage of her coming across as somewhat cold and distant but she prefers this over the alternative. </p><p>But ever since her hormones have started going wild, she finds herself close to tears more and more. Most of the time it doesn’t even make sense for her to get upset. It happens out of nowhere and without a warning, leaving her to silently pray that Tony doesn’t walk in on her while she’s in the middle of yet another breakdown. </p><p>As for Tony - maybe the hormones have something to do with it but he’s slowly driving her insane. Ever since she’s started showing, he’s been obnoxiously protective of her. She’s pregnant, not close to death (quite the opposite in fact) and he doesn’t have to do everything for her. </p><p>Pepper is sure that if Tony could have his way, she’d stay in bed the entire day, not doing anything. Luckily, that isn’t the case. She’s moved in with him for the time being but that doesn’t mean that he has any power over her. She’s only done this because he was basically begging her for it and her flat is still waiting in case he gets too annoying. </p><p>Which might happen sooner rather than later. </p><p>“I can do this myself, you know,” she snaps, snatching the knife out of his hand. Tony glares at her but she continues talking before he has the chance to voice any kind of protest. “Besides, you’re awful at cooking so don’t even try.” </p><p>“Forgive me for being <em> worried</em>, your highness.”<br/>
<br/>
“Worried about what? I’m fine, Tony.” </p><p>“And I don’t want that to change.”</p><p>The fight drains out of her body as quickly as it entered. Pepper lets out a deep sigh as she places the knife on the counter. Turning around to face Tony, she cups his face, forcing his eyes to lock with hers. </p><p>“I know that,” she reassures him in a soft whisper. “But I’m barely showing and I need to do <em>something </em> or I’ll die of boredom. I already quit my job at AIM-”<br/>
<br/>
“Which I had <em> nothing </em> to do with.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m aware of that,” she says, barely able to keep the smile off her face.</p><p>She was unhappy with working there anyway and Tony has already offered her a job at Stark Industries if she wants to stay in this line of work. Pepper plans to take him up on that offer as soon as it’s possible for her to maintain a job that intense. </p><p>“But not working means that I’ll have to find other ways to keep myself entertained.” </p><p>The grin that spreads across Tony’s face has her rolling her eyes. She can already hear his next words before he actually says them and as clever as his comment might be, she’s trying to explain something here. </p><p>“Keep your mind out of the gutter,” she chastises him, her hands falling away from his face to give him a light shove. “I’m talking about mundane tasks such as cleaning or cooking. Something that gives me the illusion of not being completely useless.” </p><p>The speed at which Tony’s face turns serious startles her. </p><p>“You’re not useless.” He has her hand captured between his own two before Pepper has the chance to pull away. “Don’t you ever say that. You’re the most amazing person I know, Pep. Look at you. Putting me in my place while carrying our  baby girl inside you.”<br/>
<br/>
“We still don’t know the gender,” she reminds him for what must be the hundredth time. </p><p>Tony has decided that their baby will be a girl pretty much since the moment he found out about the pregnancy. To say that Pepper is surprised by his desire for a girl rather than a boy is an understatement. </p><p>But the more she thinks about it, the more she enjoys the idea of watching Tony play with their daughter. He loves pretending to be tough but there is no doubt in her mind that their girl would have her dad wrapped around her finger in no time. </p><p>“I’m telling you, I have a feeling about this kind of stuff,” he argues and it’s <em>insane</em>. Tony might be a genius but there are some things that even he can’t predict - and yet, Pepper finds herself believing him more and more. </p><p>“But you’re trying to distract yourself from the important part.” He lifts the hand he’s still holding to his lips and presses a kiss to the back of it that has Pepper blushing. “You, Virginia Potts, are the single most fascinating person I have ever met, so don’t you dare to say anything else.” </p><p>It’s really hard to <em>not </em>believe Tony. The man’s job practically consists of persuading people that he’s always in the right and, sadly, he’s gotten pretty damn good at it. Good enough that even Pepper has problems distinguishing lies from truth. </p><p>Not knowing how to respond to his sudden honesty, Pepper chooses to give him a small smile as she pulls her hand out of his grasp and directs her attention back on the meal she’s in the middle of preparing. </p><p>“If I won’t get interrupted again,” She gives Tony a pointed look that has him raising his hands in surrender and slowly backing out of the kitchen, “Dinner will be ready in half an hour.” </p><p>“Very well,” he says, a smile forming on his face. “I guess I’ll get some work done then. The board isn’t all that happy with me working from home. I probably should do something to keep them off my back.”<br/>
<br/>
“You could always go to Stark Industries and leave me alone for a couple of hours.”</p><p>“You <em> wish</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
Surprisingly, Pepper doesn’t. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Pep? Are you up?”<br/>
<br/>
Pepper squeezes her eyes shut, fighting against the urge to groan in annoyance. The quiet footsteps approaching her room should have been her first clue that he is up to something. Without the contents of the workshop around to keep him occupied, Tony is usually in bed at this time of night. </p><p>“Now I am,” she replies in a groggy voice, rolling over to look at the dark outline of a figure standing in the doorway. “Is there something I can help you with at,” She glances at the clock on her bedside table, “4 in the morning?”<br/>
<br/>
Tony doesn’t say anything for a moment, the finger tapping against his leg a clear sign of nervousness. Pepper blinks a couple of times to clear her blurry vision with little success. She’s barely gotten any sleep tonight and her body is starting to notice.<br/>
<br/>
“I heard you fussing around,” he says at last and it isn’t at all what she expects to come out of his mouth. “For a while. I’m not sure if you ever fell asleep and I know that it’s important for the baby that you get a good amount of rest, so I got worried.” </p><p>Pepper tells herself that her exhaustion is the only reason why she doesn’t get annoyed with him. </p><p>“I’m alright, Tony.” </p><p>“Are you?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes,” she confirms again before turning her back to him and snuggling into her blanket. It’s the most subtle way she can think of to end their conversation. “I just have some trouble getting comfortable. It’s nothing serious.” </p><p>Another pause follows but she doesn’t hear Tony’s retreating footsteps, which means that he’s still staring at her. Set on ignoring him, Pepper closes her eyes and, for what must be the 6th time that night, tries to fall asleep. She doesn’t pay any more attention to the man in the doorway until she hears him enter her room. </p><p>Well, it’s his room technically. The entire apartment belongs to him, which doesn’t mean that Pepper isn’t about to protest… whatever he’s planning to do. Her mouth is already opened, ready to tell him that his lingering presence isn’t going to help in <em>any </em>way - but Tony quietly lifting the covers of the bed and slipping into it causes every word to get stuck in her throat. </p><p>He’s careful with his movements, almost hesitant as if he fully expects Pepper to tear into him at any moment. She doesn’t. Instead, she allows Tony to make himself comfortable in her (his) bed until there is barely any space left between them. She can feel his warm breath on her neck and the heat of his body inches away from her own but he seems reluctant to move any closer. </p><p>“You might as well commit to it,” Pepper says drily when the tension in the air gets too hard to stand. </p><p>“I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” comes Tony’s quiet reply. Even though the words are whispered, they are still enough to make the hairs on Pepper’s neck stand up. </p><p>“We’ve done this before. Quite a few times.”<br/>
<br/>
“That was different.” </p><p>He has a point. The thing about a friends with benefits relationship is that it’s (or at least should be) strictly about sex. All the cuddling that has happened in the past has therefore never happened without certain other things taking place before. </p><p>“I’m not going to sleep with you now,” Pepper says in a firm voice. “I’ve never felt less sexy in my life.” </p><p>Tony is pressed against her back before she even finishes the sentence. The sudden action makes her freeze for a moment until her body recognizes his shape and warmth and relaxes. His deep, satisfied hum is barely audible, lost in the fabric of her shirt as he presses his face against her shoulder.</p><p>“Funny because to me, you’ve never looked sexier. And no, that wasn’t a come-on. I was simply stating a fact.” </p><p>Pepper laughs because she has no idea how else to respond to that. She likes to think that she can tell when Tony is lying but ever since this pregnancy started, she’s completely off balance. He could tell her the most outrageous lies and she probably wouldn’t suspect a thing. </p><p>“I’m serious,” he repeats in a tone that doesn’t allow her to talk back. </p><p>Any further objection would no doubt turn into a fruitless argument, which neither of them needs at this time of night. Even though Pepper would love to protest, she decides to let Tony have this small victory - especially when he manoeuvres them in such a way that allows him to wrap his arms around her waist and rest his hands on her stomach.</p><p>Pepper doesn’t want to admit it, least of all to herself, but it feels <em>good </em>to be held by him, even if his constant chattering is starting to get on her nerves.  </p><p>“How you could think that I’d find you unsexy while you’re carrying my baby is baffling.”<br/>
<br/>
“Big words from the guy who once told me that he ‘doesn’t dig chicks with-”<br/>
<br/>
“Hush now,” Tony interrupts her, “I think we can both agree that I used to be an asshole.” He lifts his head and for a split second, Pepper thinks he’s going to kiss her neck. But her waiting amounts to nothing and he goes back to resting on her shoulder. </p><p>“<em> Used </em> to?”<br/>
<br/>
“Give me a break, Pep. I’m trying.” </p><p>“I know,” she says and more importantly means it. </p><p>Intimacy, <em> real </em>intimacy is a big deal for Tony. He can go out and sleep with 3 strangers in the same night without breaking a sweat but this right here, being in bed with Pepper and simply <em>holding </em>her is something she never thought him capable of doing. </p><p>She’s suddenly overwhelmed with emotions and this time, she’s not so quick to blame her raging hormones for them. They haven’t talked about their relationship since Pepper told him about the pregnancy. They haven’t slept together since, haven’t even kissed. Their friendship is still there, more so than ever, but that’s it. </p><p>Pepper isn’t sure if she prefers it this way but has made it her goal to not bring it up until her brain is back to its normal state. Still, that doesn’t mean that a slip-up every now and then can’t be excused. </p><p>“Thank you.”<br/>
<br/>
“For what?” Tony asks as he adjusts the blanket covering them, only settling down once he makes sure that they are completely wrapped up. </p><p>“Everything.”<br/>
<br/>
Pepper is all too aware that she could be in her own flat right now, all by herself and panicking. But instead, she’s here, in the arms of someone the media has proclaimed to be unreliable. It’s not what she imagined her life to be and she knows that things can go downhill very quickly but at this moment, she’s quite content. </p><p>“After everything you’ve done for me, it’s about time that I pay you back,” Tony whispers, the smile in his voice evident. “Try to sleep now. Remember, we want to go to the beach tomorrow.” </p><p>“We might have to reschedule that.”<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t mind,” he says and holds her closer. Pepper’s heart totally doesn’t skip a beat at that. “Honestly? I’m alright with staying here all day.”<br/>
<br/>
She still isn’t sure whether or not he’s telling the truth but as she closes her eyes and allows his scent to help her fall asleep, Pepper finds herself believing him. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~*~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She’s sitting on the couch, engrossed in the movie playing on the screen when the apartment door opening startles her. Pepper turns her head, not expecting to see Tony walk into the living room, carrying a variety of bags. </p><p>“What are you doing here?”<br/>
<br/>
He’s halfway across the living room when her question makes him stop and look at her in confusion, the contents of the bags threatening to fall to the ground. </p><p>“What do you mean? I told you I was going to meet with Rhodey and then take care of groceries.” </p><p>That’s what he told her. </p><p>“I thought ‘meet with Rhodey’ meant going out partying,” Pepper explains as she gets up from the couch. She approaches him and tries to take one of the bags but Tony only gives her a warning look and pulls everything out of reach. “I’m still not dying.”<br/>
<br/>
“I got this,” he says, ignoring her statement. </p><p>They make their way to the kitchen, Tony carrying the bags and Pepper trailing after him, more than ready to catch whatever he might drop. To her surprise, he actually manages to put everything down safely on top of the kitchen counter. He wastes no time unpacking, though takes a moment to glance at her as he does. </p><p>“I would have told you if I planned on leaving for the night. Besides, I thought we were going to watch Robin Hood.” </p><p>Pepper stays quiet, although every cell of her body itches to point out that Tony would never choose to watch a movie at home over almost drinking himself into a coma at some random club. Or he wouldn’t have done so in the past. She still has trouble wrapping her head around the idea of Tony being a responsible adult. </p><p>Or a father. </p><p>“You haven’t gone out in weeks, Tony.” Approaching the situation carefully seems like the smartest thing to do. “Don’t you miss it?”<br/>
<br/>
He shrugs, a nonchalant expression on his face. “It wouldn’t be as much fun without you around,” he explains before turning away from the counter to put the eggs away. “And I’m doing pretty well without all that binge drinking, don’t you think?” </p><p>“You know how I feel about your excessive drinking,” Pepper says drily, pointedly looking down at her stomach. </p><p>It feels wrong to blame the alcohol for this but then again, it’s kind of the truth. They wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for that stupid party and Tony’s ability to talk her into doing 3 shots in a row. At least now Pepper has a valid reason to stay as far away from alcohol as possible without being called uptight. </p><p>“See? A quiet evening at home sounds like a much better idea,” he concludes, a smile on his face as he gently coaxes Pepper out of the kitchen. “Go back to your movie. I got this. Finding everything in the store was the hard part.” </p><p>She doesn’t comment on how he probably has no clue where half the stuff he bought is stored (even though it’s <em>his </em>apartment), instead choosing to accept his offer since she’s feeling all kinds of exhausted today. </p><p>Just as Pepper is about to sit down, the sound of something that suspiciously sounds like a bottle hitting the floor has her flinching. A string of explicit curses follows not long after but for once, she lets Tony deal with the mess he’s caused and focuses her attention back on the TV. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~*~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They are only 10 minutes into the movie when Pepper speaks up. </p><p>“I really wouldn’t mind if you wanted to get out of the apartment for a while.” </p><p>She’s trying very hard to keep her voice devoid of any emotion that might give her away. The last thing she wants Tony to know is that the mere idea of him tangled up with some other girl causes her to almost throw up. She has no business feeling like this. </p><p>They aren’t anything but friends who happen to expect a baby together. This certainly doesn’t mean that she can stop him from having fun. Even more so, that isn’t what Pepper wants to do. She wants him to live his life while he’s still able to and if that includes having sex with a stranger in the dirty bathroom of a nightclub then she has to accept that. </p><p>“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you are trying to get rid of me,” Tony says, his eyes fixed on the screen as if they are watching something truly interesting instead of Disney’s Robin Hood. </p><p>“Not at all. I just don’t want you to miss out on all the fun you could have because you think that you <em> have </em> to keep me company.” He turns to look at her and the look on his face is one Pepper can’t place. “I could snuggle up in bed with a good book as well.”<br/>
<br/>
“Is that what you think I’m doing? Putting up with you?” </p><p>The defeat in his voice has her regretting her words almost instantly. </p><p>“We both know that this isn’t your definition of fun, Tony.”<br/>
<br/>
“Sure it is,” he says quickly. He puts down the bowl of popcorn he’s been hogging in order to reach for her hands, pulling them into his lap as soon as Pepper gives in and allows him to. “You’re here with me. That’s all that matters.” </p><p>If he can stop being so cute for a moment, Pepper might have a chance at winning this argument - but it is really hard to do so when she has to hide the blush spreading across her cheeks. </p><p>“That’s what I’m talking about,” she tries to explain but the confused expression on his face makes it clear that he isn’t getting it. “I don’t want that to change because you feel like I’m holding you back.” </p><p>“Pepper,” He speaks very slowly, the intensity of his gaze nearly enough for her to avoid it, “What exactly do you think I’d get up to out there?”<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t know.” </p><p>She doesn’t but the images flashing behind her eyes are large in number and she doesn’t want to think too long about <em>any </em>of them. Just because she accepts Tony’s freedom doesn’t mean she has to like it. No one can expect that of her. </p><p>“But whatever it is, you have a right to do-”<br/>
<br/>
“Now hold on for a minute.” </p><p>He picks up the remote and pauses the movie, effectively robbing Pepper of her last distraction. Now it’s only them and whatever direction this conversation is heading towards. From what she can tell right now, it’s not going to end well. </p><p>“I was watching that,” she argues, looking back at the TV. It’s so much easier than looking at him.<br/>
<br/>
“No, you weren’t.” She doesn’t respond. neither to correct nor confirm anything. “Pep, can you at least look at me? This is important.”</p><p><em> That’s the problem</em>, she wants to say because she doubts that Tony knows just <em>how </em>important this is to her - and she can do without having her heartbroken. That can’t possibly be good for the baby. </p><p>In the end, the rational side of her brain wins out and Pepper stays quiet, although her stubbornness refuses to give in and allow her to look at him. It’s not until Tony lets go of her hand and reaches for her face so that she is forced to turn her head once more. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Pepper prepares herself for the worst. </p><p>She doesn’t expect the warmth in his brown eyes or for him to be this close. She most definitely doesn’t expect him to close the remaining space between them and kiss her but she isn’t about to complain or argue, even though they should probably talk about it. </p><p>But she’s missed the feeling of his lips against hers, has missed how it never fails to send a shiver down her spine, has missed how demanding and gentle he can be at the same time - and as she buries one of her hands in his hair, the prospect of talking becomes less and less appealing. </p><p>Tony responds in an instant, groaning into her mouth and deepening the kiss to an extent that has her gasping. She should have seen this coming. He loves it when she plays with his hair, both during and after sex. It’s oddly charming how strongly he reacts to this kind of touch. </p><p>She isn’t sure how it happens but by the time Pepper pulls back to take a breath, she’s somehow found her way into his lap. Tony is staring up at her, pupils dilated and mouth parted. His cheeks are flushed, finally matching her own and on him, it only makes him look even more handsome. </p><p>Leaning in for a second kiss seems only natural.<br/>
<br/>
She isn’t sure what this means, if it does mean anything at all but her treacherous brain is giving her hope. As long as they continue to stay quiet (or not talk since Tony is being anything but quiet), nothing bad can happen. </p><p>So, Pepper takes her time, enjoying the hand on her back and the sounds she’s coaxing out of him with her tongue. He tastes like the popcorn he’s just eaten but under all the caramel and butter, there is something that can only be described as <em> Tony</em>. </p><p>They have to pull back eventually, although neither of them is very eager to do so. Her hand is still in his hair and she’s running her fingers through his curls as she waits for her own breathing to calm down. </p><p>“I don’t want anyone else.” </p><p>Tony’s voice is rough and barely above a whisper but the words are clear in Pepper’s ears. She looks down at him, taking in the vulnerability in his eyes. He’s opening up to her, giving her the opportunity to crush him and from the looks of it, he’s fully expecting her to do just that. </p><p>For a genius, he can be truly daft sometimes.</p><p>“Good,” she says as soon as she’s able to, “Because I don’t want anyone else either.” </p><p>The way his face lights up at her words is perhaps the single most beautiful sight that Pepper has ever witnessed. He presses another, softer kiss to her lips, grinning by the time he pulls back. </p><p>No more words are spoken as Tony helps her stand, the movie still paused and forgotten. Pepper doesn’t even have the time to turn off the TV, too distracted by his mouth leaving no doubt the biggest hickeys on her neck as he pulls her towards his bedroom.<br/>
<br/>
For once in her life, she can excuse his eagerness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got one more part planned that would include a lot of Tony &amp; Morgan fluff so let me know if you want to see that happening!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>